What do they teach nowadays
by baxter21
Summary: After the horrific events at the ministry Harry runs away to the only real home left. Sirius's house. While their he stumbles upon a secret that has been kept from him by friends and family alike. First in the True family series.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: As always I do not own Supernatural or Harry Potter they remain the soul creations of Eric kripke and J K Rowling. Nor do I own the Lyrics just really enjoy the singer.**

**A/N: So came up with this while sitting at home watching an all night Marathon of Harry Potter and Supernatural with my best mate so enjoy and tell me what you honestly think! :). Oh and there may be some Dumbledore bashing midway (Maybe).**

Chapter 1- solace.

_Hold on  
Hold on to yourself  
For this is gonna hurt like hell._

_Sarah Mclachlan Hold on._

Camera bulbs flashed in his face. Each time he blinked causing his eyes to spread the tears that had long since died away. He walked numb to the world only feeling the emptiness inside. He looked over at the crowd of reporters. To him they looked like a pack of vicious vulture each eager to tear a piece of juicy flesh form his carcass. He became aware of a hand on his shoulder. He followed the long silver clothe tot it's owner. Dumbledore. He looked back a head resuming his dead pan staring ahead as he slowly sunk away from the world.

It was the final day of term. He walked down to the train along with all the other people. His friends joined him on the dusty path. He hadn't faced them since the ministry. He was terrified that they would leave him. But he should have known they wouldn't. They smiled doing their best to stay positive. Feeling obligated he forced a smile for them. This seemed to soothe them. They mad idle chat as they walked to the carriages. Laughing and joking on the outside but inside he was repeating the same line over and over again. _ show them you're happy. Put on a smile never show them the truth._

Once the trained had pulled into platform 9 3/4 he waved goodbye to his friends as they walked away to their families. He walked through the wall and onto the regular platform nine of kings cross station. He looked around sighing as he realized the Dursleys were late. _No surprise_ He thought bitterly. Then, as he stood waiting he had an idea. Throwing open his trunk he tore a piece of parchment and dipped his quill into his ink. He wrote fast then released his magnificent snowy white owl from her cage and attached it to her foot. Stroking her tenderly he told her where to go and after she had delivered it where to find him. she stretched her wings and took flight. he watched a firm resolution in his heart. Quietly he turned and walked out of the station unnoticed by others. He headed towards the tube.

He stepped into number 12 grimauld place. Sighing as he sniffed the stale musty smell. He sniffed as a tear began to form and roll down his cheek. H brushed it aside for now he was done was empty the order members had left after the ministry event not knowing who to trust. They were gone but he felt sure they would be back. He pushed open the door to Sirius's old room and stepped inside. He chuckled slightly as he looked. It was exactly like he imagined. Young teenage Sirius had gone out of his way to show his parents he was proud to be different to their slytherin ancestors. He placed his stuff on the floor and walked away before more tears came.

He stood outside his godfather's study wondering whether he should go in. he pushed open the door and took in the sight. It was untidy but when compared to the rest of the house it was the tidiest sat in Sirius's study, on his chair. Buckbeak had long since gone. _Hagrid no doubt _he thought smiling sadly as he thought of his friend. He leant back in his chair as he tried to imagine Sirius locked up all day with only a felon hippogriff for company. He looked at Sirius's desk. it was old and fairly beaten but for him it captured Sirius perfectly. He pulled open the top draw to find in full of letters and pieces of parchments. He sighed, well as owner of the house he had a right to look through these. He delved into the treasure trove of paper. Most were ministry letters addressed to his parents. But one roll of parchment stood out to him. He recognized the handwriting. It was from Lilly. His mother. He carefully unfolded it and read it .

_Dearest Padfoot,_

_How are you doing? I guess you could say life has for us has been changed. Prongs never shuts up. Even as I write this he's flicking through some baby quidditch clothing magazine._

Harry smiled at the letter before reading on.

_Even in these dark times I find myself growing hopeful for the future. If it is a boy he is to named Harry after, well you know Prongs wont even discuss the possibility of a girl! He can be quite stubborn sometimes I find myself wondering if a mule would have been easier to convince. But on to more serious news I need you Padfoot to contact him and let him know. Prongs absolutely refuse to entertain the idea of contacting him again after last time. I mean he has a right to know. He is the baby's  
_

The parchment ended there. His mind was whirring. Who ever his mother had said is a link to her and possibly a link to family. Sighing he stood up and saw Hedwig perched on the window. _I'm soo gonna need Hermione for this._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This whole mass publishing stories is the result of insomnia, lack of coffee and the box set of supernatural ,Buffy and Harry potter form my Birthday. So anyways Yeah here is chapter two tell me what you think I practically feed off reviews! Thanks :).**

**Additional: OK laugh at my stupidity! I uploaded chapter 1 twice Woopsie daisy! Oh and I replaced all the mistakes I did (sorry for me being stupid).  
**

Chapter 2 - Meeting.

_Hold on _  
_Hold on to yourself. _  
_You know that only time can tell _

_What is it in me that refuses to believe _  
_This isn't easier than the real thing._

Dumbledore sat calmly in his office. He had been angry when word had reached him about Harry's departure from the Dursleys residence. But once he calmed his mind began to think clearer. He should have foreseen this. But as he slowly became more calm he realized it wasn't the worst thing he could have expected. He deliberated his choices before standing and sending word to the order about the arrangements. _For now he may stay were he chooses for now _Dumbledore thought waving his wand and conjuring two goblets of finest mead.

"Harry" Hermione called from the bottom of the stairs. She heard a chair squeaking as the legs were dragged across polished floor. He leant over the top banister and shouted for her to join him and Ron, who under Mrs Weasly's highest reluctance had joined him via the floo network, in Sirius's study. As soon as she walked through door she was handed an old looking piece of parchment. she quickly scanned through it once she had reached the end of the letter part. "Harry..." She began the skepticism dripping from he voice.

"Hermione please"

"He's probably nothing more than a good friend of your fathers"

"I know but Hermione there's a chance..._A chance_" He said staring intently at her. she chewed her bottom lip indecisive before she said "OK Harry" His eyes lit up in a way that reminded her off a time before Sirius died.

Their quest to discover who the mystery man had now stretched into it's third week. they had spent weeks researching every one connected with Harry's parents. " You know! said Ron one day while Harry was out buying cooking supplies since Kreacher had long since abandoned his post as house elf," I don't think Harry's playing with a full chess set if you know what I mean"

"I do Ronald but..." She wavered before deciding he might as well know," Dumbledore was worried this might happen"

"What"

"That Harry may just take some small bit of news and blow it out of proportion transferring his needs"

"Err"

"Ugh for Merlin's sake Ron Harry is depressed over Sirius so he's now looking for family that just doesn't exist instead of dealing with Sirius's death"

"ohh" Ron said acting like he understand but, And he was pretty sure Hermione knew to, that he really hadn't the foggiest idea. Below the front door opened inviting the sounds of London to invade the house before it was slammed shut. Several loud thumps later and a rather frost bitten harry appeared. "I've been thinking about this whole search thing"

"yeah" Hermione said hope rising to the surface that Harry would just deal with the death of his godfather. "It's all well and good us searching down the list of everyone my mum and dad came into contact but why don't we ask someone who knew my parents"

"ohh" Ron said disappointment momentarily taking over before he switched to a tone of fake realization.

"So I invited Lupin over he should be here right about n..." he was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Lupin behind him. "Harry" he said nodding in the direction of Ron and Hermione both shot him a look which he immediately understood as they're way of indicating their joint worry over Harry. "Professor.."

"Harry it's been years since I taught at Hogwarts you can drop the professor"

"Sorry...Lupin do you know of anyone who was in contact with my parents after my mum found out she was expecting me" He asked hope shining through his eyes.

"where did this come from" Lupin asked incredulously before Ron handed him the note. Once he had through read it he placed onto the desk sighing he said "Harry that was written around the time that your father and I had fallen out favor with each other"

"Meaning"

"Meaning your father couldn't understand why I'd sworn to never have a child..this note is just simple talk between friends not some hidden link in your family tree"

"Oh" Harry said lowering his head.

"Harry look...It's obvious you're not dealing with.."

"I have to...I'll be right back" He said rushing out of the room. His friends stared back at him each had a look of sadness etched onto each part of their faces. "Look I must be going oh and Ron your mother would like you home sometime this summer and she said bring Harry along...Oh and of course Hermione's welcome as well" He said before disapparating back to his home.

Dumbledore sat in his office patiently awaiting his guests arrival. Once he had appeared he conjured two blood red glasses of wine. Lupin gratefully accepted. Gulping it down Dumbledore asked "Harry?"

"He has begun to ask questions he knows Albus...He has a right to know" Dull green eyes met sparkling blue. He held Dumbledore's gaze before looking away. He stood up preparing to leave his job now over. "You're right Remus" Dumbledore said as Lupin twirled around his jacket tails smacking into his thigh. "What" Lupin said barely believing his ears.

"Harry shall know by tomorrow I shall tell him"

"How much"

"As much as he needs to know" Came his reply


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OK sorry for the confusion about the chapters don't know what I was thinking back there! But never fear I'm all caffeinated up and ready! Here's chapter 3.**

**Update: OK thanks to a helpful from mithrilandt I added another sentence to cover a plot hole (Darn them).**

Chapter 3- Knowing.

_All of my life I've had a longing for knowledge,_  
_and all which lets my thoughts be free._  
_Duties for which I'm destined seem to haunt me,_  
_confusing all I really want to be_

_Sarah McLachlan - What Lies Beyond._

Harry sat alone in Sirius's old room. Ron and Hermione had left a few hours ago after trying to talk to him through the door. After numerous attempts they had given up and told him they would be at the Burrow. He heard the door shut quietly. He sat clutching an old photo of Sirius with his father probablpt taken at his fathers house when they were in Hogwarts. His hands shook as tears cascaded down his cheeks. _They're dead...they're all dead _He thought. It echoed around his mind almost laughing in his face. He stopped dead when he heard a clatter of pots down stairs. HE grabbed his wand not excatly sure what he could do if there was an attacker waiting for him he could stupefy them but that wa about it _There is always the unfo..._ No harry thought cutting short the voice in his head. He slowly walked down stairs bareky making a sound. That was always an advantage of his size, Stealth like this came naturally. He paused outside the kitchen door slowing his breath down to a point it was unheard. He pushed the heavy oak door praying it wouldn't creak as it did. It didn't but that didn't stop a familiar ancient voice drifting through the crack it had made. "Harry...would you like a cup of tea"

Dumbledore busied himself cleaning up after he had boiled the water. He set a tray in front of Harry and poured two cups of tea. He watched with his piercing blue eyes as Harry's emerald avoided his. "Harry..." Dumbledore began before Harry cut him off.

"I'm sorry I left the Dursleys it's just I couldn't go back there without visiting here first I meant to go back but I was distracted by well...it doesn't matter now"

"Harry I understand perfectly well why you chose to return to grimauld place. As you can see the other order members have left it the ways it was. Harry concerning the letter you discovered"

"Oh..that well it doesn't matter anymore Lupin told me who the mystery man was"

"Actually Harry he did not. Under my orders he told you what I believed you needed to know"  
"Wait so...He lied about.."  
"Harry please don't interrupt"

"Sorry professor"

"Anyway after Lupin came to visit me and told me what you'd been told he told me he believed you have the right to know so..."

"You mean you're gonna actually tell me who..."

"Harry"  
"Sorry"

"The man mentioned in your mothers letter is your uncle"

"You mean"

"Yes your fathers brother"

The sun was setting over the hills of the Burrow causing the sky to be dyed a pleasant orange color. Inside Molly was busy cooking dinner, her husband in the living room with three of he children. The two twins and her only daughter. In the rooms above sat her Youngest son and his two friends. She like when the house was full to the brim with people. It reminded her of her family when you couldn't go to a room without falling over every Tom, Dick and Harry that decided to stay for dinner. she smiled as she slowly stirred the cooking pot. She called out behind her "Dinner will be ready soon".

"OK" Every body called back in unison. Ron stepped away from the top banister in the attic and walked back into his room to his friends. As he saw down Harry continued. "So after Dumbledore poured cups of tea he told me my dad had a brother"

"So the man in the letter was really"

"Yeah his name is John Winchester"  
"Like the rifle" Ron interjected drawing upon knowledge learned form his father and a contact from the muggle world. "Yeah but he lives in America and Dumbledore said I could go and try to find them"

"But term starts in a week and with You know who now publicly returned what if you get attacked"

"According to Dumbledore because of the events in the ministry I can take as much time as I need"

"But what if the death eaters try to"

"I've been given special permission the Trace has been removed due to _the current climate of things_" He said mimicking the ministers tone "You've already made up your mind haven't you"

"yeah I have Hermione he's the only family I've got left I have to try"

"I know Harry...But promise me something"

"Anything Hermione"

"Come back...Just one day come back safe"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So after receiving lots of feedback from the first 2 chapters am I right in assuming you all like it? ;) Anyway after rereading chapter 3 did anyone else feel it was a little rushed? Could do with some feedback anyways here's Chapter 4. Winchester time! (Got the transcripts from the supernatural wiki)**

Chapter 4 - Fear

_But I fear  
I have nothing to give  
I have so much to lose  
Here in this lonely place  
Tangled up in our embrace  
There's nothing I'd like  
Better than to fall  
But I fear I have nothing to give_

_Sarah Mclachlan - Fear._

He was packed. Having repacked everything he needed into a simple worn faded blue rucksack that Dumbledore had sent him. At first he looked at it reproachful questioning the space but on further inspection found it to be charmed to be near enough bottomless. After watching his mate obsessively pack and repack everything for the umpteenth time Ron walked over and helped. It did the trick leaving now a nervous heavy breathing version of Harry. "Here" Ron said handing Harry a small black box. He looked at curiously before opening it revealing a brand new muggle phone. "Dad got them specially made Hermione's got one too so if you need us call and we'll be there" Harry looked at Ron who lowered his eyes. He knew Ron,like Hermione, was struggling dealing with him not going back to school. For the first time in 5years they would be separate for an unknown period of time. "Thanks Ron...For everything" Harry said before Mrs Weasley knocked and walked in with a bag behind her. "Harry dear...We thought since you were leaving for a while...we thought it would be nice to get you a little something" It was obviously she had been crying despite her attempts to disguise it the red rings around her eyes gave her away. "Thanks Mrs Weasley" He said climbing to her fight only to be pulled into a hug where Mrs Weasley appeared to be crushing the life out him. For all her over protectiveness she was like a mother and he knew that to her he was as good as a son. She handed him the bag before quickly exiting the room tell tale sniffing as she left told him why. He opened the bag to find a scrapbook, Much like the one Hagrid had given him in his first year at school, filled with pictures of the him and the weasley's. He smiled as he watched as they moved each tiny card transporting him back to times he thought were long gone from his memory, replaced by visions of Voldemort and death.

It was lunch when Dumbledore appeared at the end of the front garden of the Burrow. He walked his long silver robes billowing in the wind. He was in the living room watching an exploding snap game play out between Ron and Ginny both using rather colorful language when their parents weren't in earshot. Mrs Weasley appeared in the doorway looking more upset than she did in the morning. "He's here Harry that means you must be going". He stood up and shouldered his bag which contained everything he had ever owned in it. He turned capturing one last picture of the friends who had took him in and treated him as though he were their own blood. Smiling sadly he turned and took a deep breath before meeting Dumbledore outside. "Ready Harry" He said in his soft yet commanding voice extending his arm to Harry.

"Yes sir" He said taking a hold of his arm. They disappeared into gut wrenching blackness.

They covered their eyes as Sam released a flare. It burnt white extinguishing the shadows including the Daevas. Even though he had his eyes sheilded the light still stung his eyes. But then a pang of pain form the open wound in chest reminded. "DAD" Dean shouted fumbling his way through the blinding light. "Over here" John called back. Dean clambered to his feet and joined his father lugging the weapons bag over his shoulder. As they reached the car Sam opened the side door and threw the bag onto the back seat. "Alright come on. we don't have much soon as the flares out they'll be back" Sam said opening the passenger door.

" Sam Dad you sh..." Dean was interruptyed by the sudden appearence of a teenager of about 15 years of age running to them. He smiled as though shocked about his random approaching. "Do you guys know John winchester" He asked with a British accent. Though at first they were taken back by the sudden arrival of a teenager Jon recovered and asked "Why kid what do you want with him"

"I need to speak to him it's urgent" All three Winchesters shared a look that Harry caught notice of.

"So judging by the look you just gave each other one of you is him".

"Dad...What do you we do with him"

"Hey still here you know" Harry piped up though John just carried on talking as if he hadn't spoken "We take him in a motel we can learn more when it's safe" Dean motioned for Harry to climb in the back of the Impala. "OK I may be a little naive but I'm not an idiot"

"Do you wanna know who john Winchester is or not" Dean replied. Sighing Harry climbed into the back seat gripping his wand firmly determined to use it should the situation turn nasty. As both cars took off Meg stepped out off the shadows watching as they sped off "Why Harry how nice of you to join us today" She said before turning on her heels and walking away.

The parked outside the red room inn. They paid as Dean flirted shamelessly with the petite blond receptionist while Sam rolled his eyes. They walked down to their rooms. Once safely inside John pulled a chair into the center and told Harry firmly to "Sit" which he did dropping his bag as he did. He looked up at the three men wondering who would be the first to ask him a question after an uneasy silence over took them John was the first to break it by sitting on the bed opposite Harry. "What are you doing here?" he asked staring at Harry coldly all emotion gone.

"I came here to find John Winchester"

"Why"

"Because...Because he's my uncle" Harry stammered out. John stared open mouthed at Harry before he croaked out "Harry". Sam and Dean looked at their father then at Harry.

"Dad..what is it"

"What are you doing here"

"You're my family...My only family" He whispered the last part but not quietly enough so that The Winchesters didn't hear. He stood and paced around. "Dad...seriously what the hell is going on here" Sam asked. "Boys you're about to hear something that I haven't thought about for 15 years"

"What" They both asked while Harry stayed silent but looked up questioningly.

"I had a brother once. We were close we did everything together...even when he went away for school we were still close talking through letters. Even when I was with your mom we were still close so when they had trouble conceiving of course I offered to help" Harry looked at John shocked at the words that he had just uttered. "Mary and I talked it over. But when it didn't work James blamed us...then your mother died and we just lost touch except for once...When his wife Lilly told me it had worked this time but I was too busy to care what with hunting and all"

"So you mean that this kid is our...our" Deans stuttered.

"Brother" Harry finished.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So yeah this story is going well. Anyway here's chapter 5 tell me what you think and enjoy.**

Chapter 5 - Comfort.

_And into the fire_

_I'm reunited_

_Into the fire_

_I am the spark_

_Into the fire_

_I yearn for comfort_

_Sarah Mclachlan Into the fire._

Harry was alone in a room. Well not really alone he was paired with Sam. His brother. That had shocked him though his face remained neutral. A useful skill he had picked up while in school preventing anyone to know what he was really thinking. He listened to Sam brushing teeth. John and Dean had left earlier to their own room next door. Sam finished in the bathroom and walked in. He looked over at Harry who was lying facing away from him. Sam chewed his bottom lip as to whether he should say something. Deciding they would talk at breakfast tomorrow he hit the light switch plunging the room into darkness. Harry listened as Sam climbed into bed. A few minutes he heard the light breathing that reminded him of Hogwarts waiting for everyone else was asleep before sneaking out. He closed his eyes and soon drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

_He was in the graveyard. Cedric smiled warmly at him before his face shifted into a look of hatred. He turned and ran. He ran towards the caretakers house._ Sam woke up to the sounds of someone moaning. _He pushed through the door before he landed in the great hall. He rolled onto his back looking up at his friends who had surrounded him each looking at him with contempt. He stood up and ran fear gripping his body. pushing once again through a door. He was in the department of mysteries. He heard someone behind him. Sirius looked at Harry before hissing at him "Why did your parents leave me with you...You stupid kid I should be alive Not You!" He hissed the last part so ferociously that spit flew from his lips. He smiled but it was twisted as though he knew something Harry didn't." There's someone who wants to meet you Harry" he said stepping aside. Voldemort slipped out from the gloom. His white skin almost glowing in the dim light._ Sam looked over at Harry's bed. His breathing had become more ragged. He was muttering word that he couldn't make out. Sam slipped from his bed and looked at Harry. As he neared his bed Harry shot up gasping. His breathing was quick and short as though he was running. Sam jumped startled at the sudden movement. "Hey...Harry are you alright" Sam asked concern in voice that would rival even Hermione's. "I'm fine it's just...Just a bad dream" Sam chewed his lip before deciding to press the matter. "Harry...Why are you here what about your other family" Sam asked determined that as long as Harry was here that he would never know hunting. "I don't have anyone else" He said quietly but not so quietly that Sam didn't hear. "You mean.."

"Look can we talk tomorrow I don't want...I don't want to tell this story more than once" Realizing what he meant Sam dropped it and went to get a cup of water. Harry sat up and tried to control his breathing. As Sam passed him the water and went back to his bed he sighed and grabbed his bag. Pulling out a book he flipped to a random page and began reading knowing full well what would happen should he try to sleep again.

Sam and Dean sat in the Impala waiting for both John and Harry. Sam quickly recounted everything that had happened the previous night. "So...the kid had a bad dream so what why you getting all Nancy drew over nothing"

"Dean I'm just saying there's something that he's not telling"

"There's nothing up with...Monkeys" Dean said.

"Monkeys" Sam asked confused before noticing deans eyes that were jerking towards the motel. He turned and saw Harry stood waiting outside the car, "Are an interesting subject...You wanna ride with us or with Dad" Sam asked quickly changing the subject.

"I'll go with..."

"Dad" Dean filled in the gap.

"Yeah...him" he walked away and climbed into the passenger seat of john's truck.

"Ok so he's got some issues" Dean said as they pulled out heading to the local diner.

They ordered breakfast,Deans greasy grill, Sam's fruit and Johns coffee and when it came to Harry he just ordered pancakes. As they sat down John turned to Harry and said "OK you said you'd explain so...explain" Harry chewed his lip nervously before managing to say "What do you want to know" Sam lunged at the opportunity to explore the mini conversation they had the night before. "Last night you said we're all you have left...what did you mean...Where are your parents"

"They're dead" Harry said simply

"How" John asked worry etched into his voice that the yellow eyed demon had gone after Harry.

"A man came into my house...And killed them that's all I know I'm sorry" Harry said his voice cracking. "How old were you" Dean asked.

"About one..I think"

"Right well what about school" Dean said quickly changing the subject to something less likely to end in a scene. "I go to boarding school in Scotland" Harry said. The food had arrived so conversation had dwindled to "Pass the syrup or Pass the ketchup". Once the last scrap of food had been consumed Harry said " I'll be right back I gotta use the bathroom". Once he was out of earshot John turned to his sons and said "You noticed when we came in"

"No" Both boys said shaking their heads when the waitress offered more coffee.

"He was looking around like he was expecting someone to attack"

"Well last night"

"Sam just drop it"

"What" John demanded.

"He had a nightmare but the way he reacted makes me think it wasn't his first"

"Look either way he can't stay with us" Dean interjected.

"What why not" Sam said.

"It's not safe for him to be here especially not now"

"But then that's all the more reason he should come with us"

"No Sam Deans right we have to send him back" The heated conversation ended when Harry made a reappearance. He had watched from a distance and form his experience of people talking about him he knew that they were. So when they got back to the motel room he wasn't surprised when they told him "You have to go".

"No" He said pulling off his jacket.

"Look Harry it's too dangerous for you to stay"

"No you look You're the only real family I have left. I spent weeks looking for you and I'm not about to turn back n..."

"Potter!" A familiar lilting voice shouted from outside the room.

"Crap" He said.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Can't decide if the last chapter was rushed or not or if I should redo it. Agree Disagree? Anyway here's Chapter 6 Enjoy.**

_Hey your glass is empty_  
_It's a hell of a long way home_  
_Why don't you let me take you_  
_It's no good to go alone_  
_I never would have opened up_  
_But you seemed so real to me_  
_After all the bullshit I've heard_  
_It's refreshing not to see_  
_I don't have to pretend_

_Sarah mclachlan Good enough._

"Potter" the voice once again rang out in the quietness. Each time the pit of bile that was bubbling away inside him threatened to bubble over. He stood up to go outside to meet what was surely coming before John blocked his way. "Harry who the hell is out there" but Harry was to numb to say anything to full of hate to utter a single sylabil. He just pushed his way through the door and into the morning sun. She stood there her crooked teeth hanging out as she grinned madly. He walked onto the car park till they were facing one another a few mere meters separating them. He heard John and the boys joining him but he was too focused on her. Bellatrix lestrange cackled as they joined him before saying in her soft sing song voice "What's that potter your army what about"

"What about yours" Harry retorted.

"Soon...Soon"

"You're not here to kill me" Harry said defiantly while the Winchesters stood open mouthed staring at the exchange. "What makes you say that" She giggled fluttering her heavy lidded eyes at him.

"He told you" Harry said his face neutral despite his insides screaming at him to attack.

"Your no phone since the ministry" As she finished saying he part the Winchesters traded looks of confusion. She seized upon the opportunity and cackled insanely "Do the filthy little muggles not know what little Harry's been up to hmm" She trailed off into another long winded cackle. John stepped forward anger etched into his face "What did you just say" Bellatrix gasped and a look of total disgust came across her face. She hissed "The filthy muggle dares speaks to me" She pointed her wand at him and without warning john dropped to the floor writhing in pain. "DAD" Dean shouted as he and Sam dropped to free him from whatever was causing the mystery pain. "NO" Harry shouted his voice echoing across the car park. He raised his wand and Shouted "STUPEFY" But Bellatrix was too fast she blocked it. Before cackling again "Silly little potter I didn't come here to fight"

"Then why are you here"

"The dark lord wishes me to..."

"You can tell Voldemort",Bellatrix hissed again like a snake,"That he can shove it in his pasty nose lacking face" She narrowed her eyes before disapparating. John released his hands form his throat and gasped in big mouthfuls of air. Dean stood up pulling his father with them. Harry stood still, breathing slowly. His hands shook but he still gripped his wand firmly. John Cocked his gun causing Harry to turn to him. "Harry...Just what the hell was that" John demanded.

"Dad what are you doing" Sam exclaimed. Harry looked at the gun then at John before calmly saying "Look everyone is going to be out in a matter of seconds. If you want me to tell you I will but not before we go inside and you calm down". John shook his head not lowering his gun sighing Harry walked in front of him and back inside their motel room before staff ran around the corner looking for the source of the mysterious arguments.

Harry sat on a bed putting his wand back in his trouser pocket. John still hadn't lowered his gun but he too sat down but on a chair "Now you're going to tell me what you are and how you did those things back there".

"I can't tell you"

"Why not"

"I said I can't tell you but I can show you"

"What" John said confused.

"One of you comes with me to my memories then you can see" He said calmly.

"I'll go" Sam said walking to sit beside Harry.

"No Sam"

"Look Dean I don't see what other choice we have"

"Dad" Dean implored looking at him. John considered the options weighing it up before he made his decision "Sam's right we don't have another choice". Sam turned to Harry and asked"So how do we do this then"

"Hold out your hand" as Sam did he tapped it with his wand. He wasn't sure exactly what to do but a voice in his head told him the steps. As Sam lost consciousness so did he. they both fell back onto the bed. Taken by the sweet embrace of darkness.

When Sam awoke he heard the laughter of children. He looked around and saw Harry looking across the street into a house. He stood up and stood by his side. "Where is this place" He asked rubbing his eyes. "Godrics Hollow a wizard community in England" Harry replied walking towards the House. Sam followed about to reach out and knock on the door before harry said "This is a memory Sam they can't see feel or hear us" He said before walking through the walls. Shocked at first Sam stood outside the wall. running his fingers against the wall as though scared it would seal as soon as he passed through it. He passed through it standing in a living room. He saw a typical family a scruffy haired bespectacled man and a red haired woman were playing with a small boy about one years old. "This is the only memory I have of my parents" Harry said. They watched as the woman picked up the bot and called to the man "James are you coming" He yawned and tossed what looked like a stick onto the sofa. The followed the woman upstairs until the front door being blown open and a dark figure stood. "Lilly take Harry it's him I'll hold him o..." He was cut short by a flash of green light. He slumped down. Dead. The woman screamed and ran upstairs. she fled into the nursery. Harry and Sam were there with pulled at the window before finding it sealed. She chocked back a cry. She dropped the baby into the crib. She turned as the Nursery door flew off it's hinges. She screamed. "Not Harry,Not Harry ,Please not Harry"

"Stand aside, You silly girl...Stand aside NOW" A barely human voice hissed beneath the cloak.

"Not Harry please no,Take me Kill me instead -" A shrill voice beneath the hood laughed. he raised his wand and green light filled the room.

The rest of the memories flew by. Harry at the Dursleys Harry at primary school. Harry at Hogwarts. Sam found himself smiling as he watched young Harry with his friends. That all changed when it got to the end. Harry at the graveyard. Harry dueling. And then Harry being possessed by a snake like man. As soon as they entered the graveyard Sam felt a weight on his arm. And found Harry struggling to stand. When they watched his God father die he collapsed. The memory faded and Sam found himself back in the motel room. He heard sobbing he looked over to find Harry struggling to look up. Dean raised an eyebrow questioningly but as Sam soothed him Dean understood. John holstered his gun and sat down sighing as he did. Once Harry had calmed considerably he launched into his ow equally tragic tale.

That night Harry lay in his bed thinking about what John had told him. Demons were a rumor in the wizarding community but then so was Voldemort's return. As he listend to sam cmoplete his night time ritual he allowed himself to become relaxed. he had found what he had only ever dreamed about. A family. That's when the nightmares came.

Sam's eyes snapped open when he heard Harry crying out. He looked over and Saw his brother flailing as though being tortured. He slipped from his bed and grabbed Harry's arms. Harry screamed and Sam flew backwards colliding with the wall. He fell to a painful slump onto he floor. 30 seconds later Dean came barging in his father quickly behind him. He saw Sam climbing to his feet and Harry who was still thrashing in bis sleep. He rushed over and stood over him. "Harry...HARRY" Dean said. Harry shot up. Breathing heavily. He rolled over and vomited on the floor. He raised a shaking hand to his lips wiping away all traces of it. "Harry..what the hell was that" Dean asked gruffly. Harry wiped away sweat from his brow. "They always come at night" He replied.

"What are they about" Sam asked rubbing his back.

"The people who died. It's my fault. If had been faster, stronger they'd be alive now"

"No Harry it is not your fault OK"

"yeah right" an uneasy silence followed broken by an old voice behind them.

"Harry" All three Winchesters whipped their heads around all pulling their guns out. Dumbledore looked as though amused by their attempts. "Professor...What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"It is time for you Harry to return"

"No he's not going anywhere" Dean said.

"We're his family he's staying with us" Sam added.

"Guys...He's right." Harry said.

"What" Dean said.

"Bellatrix showed me. I have to go back. I have to finish it. For good." He said Pulling his bag on his shoulder. "But Harry" Sam said his brow creasing.

"I won't be gone forever I'll be back" he said walking out into the black grabbing Dumbledore's extended arm. They disappeared back into deep darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait but my god did my course work pile up! But my to do list is almost empty and I thought since it's Friday...Why the hell not. And thank you Fae0306 it's nice to know I have a fan out there! So here's chapter 7 review and enjoy!**

Chapter 7 - Changes.

_I want it all to go away I want to be alone_  
_Sympathy's wasted on my hollow shell_  
_I feel there's nothing left to fight for_  
_No reason for a cause_  
_And I can't hear your voice and I can't feel you near_

_Sarah Mclachlan Lost_

"Time of death 10:41" The words rang out as though someone was screaming them until there voice was hoarse. Dean stood numb to the world outside. People behind him acted as though today was a normal day. They were wrong. He clung to this hope...this dream that this was some joke, that his dad would sit up a long forgotten smile etched on face telling them it was a joke. But as he looked upon his fathers motionless body he knew. There was no faking the eerie stillness of death. Sam had gone and dean hadn't realized. It had turned dark and he hadn't realized. He was ushered out of the room by an orderly saying something that sounded muffled. He walked slowly through the hospital refusing to break down. Breaking down would mean acceptance. He refused to accept it. He looked to the end of the corridor and saw him. A dark haired skinny teenager. He looked towards and the boy turned and walked silently out of the hospital. Dean's lips parted and he croaked out "No...Don't" He ran heading towards the boy. He burst through the door tot the outside. world. The birds were singing. People were laughing and celebrating. He looked. Squinting analyzing every little detail to the fine tooth. No Harry. He had gone. He felt a presence behind him and knew it was Sam. He turned and put on a neutral face. "We got work to do"

* * *

"Good night boys" Bela says walking away as the rabbit foot smoulders as ashes in the fire. She turns and walks to her car. Dean turning to Sam Said "You good?"

"I'll live" He replied Staring in the dust clouds that Bela's card had formed.

"Always they same Sam" A voice behind them said. They whipped their heads both barely hoping it would be who they hoped. Harry stood in front of the impala a smile on his face as he looked at the two brothers. Sam rushed up and pulled him into a hug. He tensed at first before returning the hug. Once he had been released Dean pulled him into another surprising hug. "If this is the reaction I get for leaving for a few days then I might have to do it more often"

"The hell you will" Dean said climbing into the impala.

"Don't worry...I'm here to stay" He said with a strange tone. Sam noticed it but didn't say anything. Dean how ever after a vigorous searching of his jacket shouted at the top of his lungs "SON OF A BITCH". Bela smiled as she rummaged into Dean's pile of winning scratch cards. Harry laughed a genuine laugh as he was fill in on the brothers most recent adventures since he left.

The stopped at the nearest motel after Dean declaring that he was "Wiped". Harry smirked as he watched the brothers unpack. Once they were done and the lights had been turned out Harry stared at the ceiling before submitting to the calls of the dark. _He was running through the castle. Spells flew through the air hitting the wall and splintering the century old stone. He didn't turn back. Couldn't for fear of what he saw. He ran through the courtyard. He looked at the tattered bodies some laying as though they were sleeping others spread eagle their last look frozen on their faces. Footsteps behind him he knew he couldn't run forever. He ran through the double doors that should have lead him to the great hall instead he found himself in the forbidden forest. He walked down the familiar path. He walked into the clearing. He stood there. Pale skin illuminating the Darkness of the night. He looked at him with snake like eyes. _Screams woke Dean. He looked across the room to see Harry Thrashing around his bed. His bed was shaking with him as though an invisible person shook it. Sam, he noticed, was stood in front of his bed concern etched into his face. Harry hovered above his bed and then crashed down he fell out of his bed still kicking and scratching at invisible foes. Dean dropped next to him and grabbed him by his shoulders. "HARRY" He shouted. The younger boy shuddered one last time before slumping on the floor. He opened his eyes. "Dean..."

"Harry..what the hell was that" Dean demanded helping him to his feet while Sam offered him a glass of water. After he took a small sip he raised a shaking hand to wipe away the parts that strayed outside his mouth. "Nightmare" He said his voice shaking.

"What kind of nightmare does that" Sam asked sitting beside Harry on the bed and wrapping an arm around him. "Mine" Harry said with a small laugh.

"Harry...you've been gone 3 years...you show up out of the blue and then this happens...Please just tell us what happened"

"There was a war...We fought...We won end of story " Harry said jumping up and walking into the bathroom. "So...what the hell was that" Dean asked as they heard the shower turn on.

"No idea but somethings changed...I mean did you see him before. The way he saw us it was like it was for the last time"

"Well...from now on I got my eye on him" Dean said pulling his phone from his bedside table. Scrolling down to Bobby's number he dialed.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey this is chapter 8. I actually cannot believe how large my email inbox has gotten since I first posted the first chapter (Note to self: Check email daily!) Review and enjoy!**

Chapter 8 - Empty Bottle.

_Broken bottles under children's feet_  
_Bodies strewn across the dead end street_  
_But I won't heed the battle call_  
_It puts my back up_  
_Puts my back up against the wall  
Sarah Mclachlan Sunday bloody Sunday._

Dean pushed the motel door open. He was greeted by the pungent aroma of alcohol. He stepped in and his foot knocked against an empty whiskey bottle. More were strewn across the horrendously chosen carpet. He ventured further to find a dark messy haired boy slumped on the floor clutching a half empty bottle within his grasp. Sam came barging in behind him and coughed as the smell wound it's way into the back of his throat. He joined Dean and looked down at Harry who was now trying to scramble to his feet. He managed,barely, to climb to his feet and stood swaying in front of the brothers. "We were gone four hou..." He was cut short by Harry doubling over and emptying his stomach in front of them. Sam wrinkled his nose against the smell. Harry swayed for a few moments before he fell backwards and into a deep whiskey induced sleep.

Sam and Dean spent the next hour cleaning after Harry. They had found numerous empty bottle of beer,Vodka and whiskey and a few strangely named bottles. They threw them all into the trash cans outside. Harry lay on his bed fully clothed. He blinked twice as he woke up. He gasped as the pain kicked in. The bright light of sun burned his eyes. His head pounded and his stomach gave an ominous gargle. He swung his legs out to the bed before quickly realizing his mistake. Clutching his stomach he ran and barely managed to stick his head into the toilet bowl before it erupted form him. Dean stood outside with a glass of water. "Feel better" He asked leading Harry to the beds.  
"You know...for a moment I'm pretty sure my insides went outside" He said sipping the glass slowly. He sat on the bed closing his eyes as his head began to throb. The worst had passed and he was sure that in a few hours he would be fine. "Harry..."Sam began before Harry cut him short by saying  
"Please Sam...Just don't"  
"Harry...What the hell is the matter with you" Dean demanded leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. "Nothing is the matter"  
"Yeah. The nightmare from hell...The drinking something happened and you're not dealing" Sam said.  
"Listen carefully... .Fine" He said before jumping to his feet. Bad idea his vision clouded and he swayed dangerously close to falling over. Sam held onto him making sure he wouldn't fall. Harry pulled his arm form his grasp and he stormed out of the door slamming it shut. "Dammit" Dean said running after him. He ran into the deserted car park. He saw the impala still parked. No Harry.

Harry disparated. He landed in a London alley. He stormed out and into the heavy rush of people. _Stupid God damn Winchesters _He though angrily. He walked down the street and spotted what he was looking for. A wizard bar. He stormed through the door and walked through the vibrant dance crowd and plopped himself on the nearest bar stool. 3 drinks later he felt the familiar buzz in his head and the familiar numb feeling wash over him.

Sam fidgeted. He shook his leg and sighed. Dean was sat on his bed midway through making a call to bobby to set the look out for Harry. He had just about finished when Harry suddenly appeared swaying on his feet. "Scratch that Bobby" Dean said snapping his phone shut. Harry smiled at Dean and stumbled towards his bed before he fell into a heap on the floor. He laughed as he dragged himself to his felt. Still giggling he sat down on Deans bed. He bounced on it before his giggling slowly faded away. The buzz in his head was dwindling as was his good mood. When he had stopped giggling a silence set in between them. Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean who was staring at Harry when an idea formed. "Harry why don't you tell us what's up" Dean asked. Sam understood Deans plan. Harry was drunk and therefore open to suggestion. Harry looked down at the floor. He gulped back a cry. Before he began breathing in short takes. "All those people dead...All those people dying""Who...What happen Harry" Dean pushed yearning to discover more.  
"All those People...Because of Me" Harry said before breaking doen in sobs he burrowed his face into the sheets. Dean sat there too shocked to move. Sam,however moved closer to Harry and pulled him into him. Dean recovered and helped Harry,His brother, into bed like he had done to Sam all those years ago when their dad was on a hunting trip. He looked at his brother and they both knew. This was far from over.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here's chapter 9 sadly the final chapter. It's been a lot of fun writing and getting this kind of feedback from people but sadly all things must come to an end. **

_Carry on my wayward son  
There'll be peace when you are done  
Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more  
Kansas Carry on my wayward son._

Chapter 9 - Losing.

Dean once again listened to the sound of Harry vomiting. He and Sam had left to get coffee and breakfast and when they had returned they had found him neck deep in the toilet. As he walked out of the bathroom he wiped his mouth. Dean passed him a bag he took a whiff of the aroma purveying from it and he paled again. He sat down and sighed running a hand threw his hair. Dean sat on the bed opposite and Sam stood. "Sam..Dean look I..." He was cut short by Deans phone ringing. It was Bobby. "OK Bobby calm down...OK fine we'll be there", Dean hung up and turned to Sam and Harry, "OK there's a spirit up in New york" Dean said packing up his things.  
"Oh...so I'll just stay here then" Harry said.  
"After yesterday you're not going more than two feet from where I can see you" Harry nodded and began packing his things into a new bag that Hermione had charmed to hold more and weigh less. He walked to the car and the put his stuff save his wand into the trunk. He sat in the back staring out the window as the scenery changed from pleasant countryside to the traffic polluted New york. Sam looked back and saw Harry staring out the window. Now he had gotten a good luck at his brother he noticed how much he had changed. His eyes,Now not bloodshot with alcohol, were sad and had a look within that told stories of pain and death. he turned back and cast a worried glance towards Dean. Dean met is gaze with a sigh and turn back to the road.

They made it into New york for sunset. They walked to the nearest hotel and thanks to Deans fake credit card Mr Goodwin and his two brothers had a room. Harry walked through the door and looked around. Certainly nicer than any other place they had slept in before but he felt something was missing. He threw his bag onto the bed and walked into the bathroom. He turned on the tap and looked into the mirror. He gasped and whipped his head around. He looked back at the mirror and saw his worst fear. Voldemort stared back at him. His snake-like features looking at him. "_I'll never leave Harry..Even if you kill me" it hissed at him,"I'm still a part of you...I will always be a part of you"_ Sam heard Harry's cries and ran into his room. He was on the floor writhing as though he was tortured by an unseen force. He shot back up breathing quickly. He looked at Sam stood in the doorway concern on his face. He closed his eyes and leant back his head."When Dean get's back I'll tell you everything" Harry said pulling himself to his feet. Sam held up his arms to steady him but Harry shook his head "No...Sam I'm fine now go...Go get Dean" Harry said waving his arms weakly. He stumbled into the main part of the room. Dean came barging through the front door cellphone clutched in his hand and,What Harry felt sure he did on impulse, his gun cocked behind his back. "I need to tell you something..And I need you to listen until it's over" Harry asked sitting down.  
"I'm all ears" Dean said shutting the door,

"After I left I went back to school and well besides the knowledge that my enemy had returned and no one believed me it was a good year...Until he died. Dumbledore,The guy who came for me, Showed me how he had managed to live all these years...horcruxes" Harry said. Dean raised his eyes suggestively and Harry gave a dry chuckle at what he was implying "No..A horcruxe is an object of very powerful very dark magic...It's used to store people souls. He showed me how to destroy them and I along with my friends set off to destroy them and eventually destroy him"  
"By him you mean.." Sam asked  
"The man who killed by parents yeah..We managed it until there was only two left. His snake and a cup. One of which was at my school. We went there to get and destroy but he knew. He knew we knew how t kill him. He came to the school and the school fought back"  
"You mean..."  
"Yes all the teachers and students stood against him and his army of followers. During the course I discovered something I had only ever imagined in my nightmares" Harry said trailing off.  
"What.." Dean asked.  
"The night he came to kill my parents his soul was so volatile and so damaged that when he tried to kill me a piece of it detached and he was stripped of his powers. But the piece of his soul he left attached itself to the nearest thing it could find that was living" Harry said.  
"You" Sam answered the unasked question on Dean lips.  
"Yeah me...But back in the school there was a war. People were dying everywhere. People I knew..People I cared for. And that's when it hit me. It would never end it until I was dead. So i walked into the forest and he killed me."  
"But...Unless you're a zombie you aren't dead"  
"Well I had a choice I could go on and leve this mortal coil or I could go back and finish what started. I guess it's obvious what I chose. I went back tot he castle. We fought. someone killed his snake,The last horcruxe and I killed was over" Harry said quickly.  
"Except.." Dean said knowing that somewhere there was a but in there.  
"Except...It's like...He's still a part of me" Harry said. Dean looked at Harry not fully understanding what he meant. Sam however knew what he meant and he pulled Harry into a hug.

They stood above ground watching as the grave burned. Harry began picking bits of gunk from his face. "Next time there's a ghost in the sewer You can go first" He said walking away."Look Harry I'm so..." Harry held up his hand and cut Dean short. They stopped in front of the car.  
"No Dean I'm sorry...I spent 3 years trying to stay strong for my friends it was easier to lie to you..to myself than admit that"  
"Admit what"  
"I'm scared Dean...I spent all my life fighting against him and no he's gone and it's like I don't what to do anymore"  
"You can come with us...Fight demons travel the country..with your family" Harry smiled. There was a gunshot. Harry tilted his head and looked at the new red colour on Deans face. "Your shirt" HE said before slumping to the floor. His breath became shallow. Dean dropped to his knees and pushed his hands to the dark red patch on Harry's stomach. Sam Dropped next to him and pulled of his jacket and pushed it to his wound. "Harry hold on now it's just a scratch...You'll be fine hold on" Dean said trying to will away the eventual truth. "D..D..Dean...I...I...F...Feel...C...Cold" Harry said his breathing becoming shorter and shorter. "No Harry...This is nothing...Hold on" Sam shouted. Harry grabbed their arms and said "I...I'm...S...Sorry" He said before he his grasp loosened on them. He gave one last breath. His hand slumped on the wet grass. He was dead. In the shadows a black-eyed man looked at the scene and walked away and into the gloom.

**A/N: So who pulled the trigger? How will Sam and Dean deal with their loss? All will be revealed in While you were gone...Or will it? (it will...Or will it(Maybe...(Probably)..?)...?).**


End file.
